Misery
by Bulecelup
Summary: Starscream sedikit menyeringai. Masternya telah kembali dari kematian… dan dia tetap merasa senang, meskipun setelah itu Megatron langsung meraup lehernya dan menghancurkan prossesor vokal miliknya. Megatron/Starscream.


**Title: **Misery.

**Pair: **(_PAIR! NGGAK SALAH?_ OAO) Megatron/Starscream.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Drama/Sci-fi.

**Summary: **Starscream sedikit menyeringai. _Master_nya telah kembali dari kematian… dan dia tetap merasa senang, meskipun setelah itu Megatron langsung meraup lehernya dan menghancurkan prossesor vokal miliknya. Megatron/Starscream.

**© TRANSFORMERS **Belongs to Hasbro. Post 2007-2009 movie belongs to Michael Bay.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bola optik berwarna merah darah terbangun. Suara jet di aktifkan berdesis, lidah abi keluar dari mesin pendorong yang terletak di bagian ekor dan kedua sayap.

Starscream akhirnya terbangun. Dia merasakan getaran sinyal milik Megatron. _Master_-nya kini telah bangkit kembali, setelah beribu tahun lamanya tertidur didalam selimut es yang dibuat oleh para manusia bodoh itu…

Pesawat jet F-22 adalah wujud yang diambil oleh Starscream. Pada awalnya dia memang terlahir menjadi _seeker_, mesin penerbang handal. Jadi wajar kalau dia memilih F-22 sebagai kamuflase dirinya saat jatuh ke Bumi.

"Semua tunduk kepada Megatron!"

Dia mengirim sinyal kepada kawanan Decepticons lain yang juga ikut bangkit setelah menerima sinyal milik Megatron. Starscream dengan lihainya terbang menukik kebawah, dan mengganti rupanya menjadi _robotdroid_. Menunggu kedatangan Megatron sambil menghancurkan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Penantiannya selama ini akan terbayarkan. Megatron akan segera bangkit, bersama dengannya dan Decepticons yang lain, mereka akan memporak-porandakan planet ini dan menjadikan manusia sebagai budak mereka. Itupun kalau Autobots sialan tidak menganggu mereka.

Ah, tapi Starscream tidak pernah memusingkan soal mereka. Yang lebih menjadi fokus utamanya adalah _Master_ kebanggannya, yaitu Megatron.

Sang _seeker_ licik melihat Megatron terbang keluar dari lorong yang ada di bawah bendungan. dia ikut berubah menjadi _robotdroid_, dan langsung misuh-misuh kepada Starscream yang belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Starscream, lagi-lagi kau mengecewakanku. Dimanakah _Cube_ itu berada sekarang!" prosesor vokal milik Megatron mendesis, kuku tajamnya menohok leher Starscream.

Starscream melenguh, Megatron menancapkan kukunya pas di kabel jaringan utama miliknya. "P-Para ma-manusia me-mengambilnya, master!" seperti biasanya, dia meminta ampun.

Megatron melepaskannya. Dia memberikan perintah untuk mencari dimanakah _The Cube_ berada, sebelum dia terbang pergi dalam wujud pesawat tempur.

Starscream melihat pemimpinnya terbang tinggi keatas langit, menghilang menjadi sebuah titik kecil, hanya meninggalkan asap dibelakangnya. Dia menyeringai, akhirnya Megatron yang perkasa dan mengerikan telah kembali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Dia tidak percaya hal ini. Sungguh, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Bocah terkutuk itu menyatukan kekuatan _AllSpark_ kedalam kotak _spark_ nyawa milik Megatron, akibatnya Megatron kelebihan tenaga dan mati secara mengenaskan dengan dada yang meleleh!

Starscream berdiri disebuah tiang pencakar langit. Seluruh tubuhnya rusak, karena terkena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Autobots dan angkatan senjata milik para manusia yang dia anggap tidak berharga itu.

Hanya dia seorang yang masih tetap hidup dari semua anggota Decepticons yang ada. Starscream sang pecundang, dia selalu menjadi yang terakhir hidup setelah perang usai. Karena dia lari dari pertarungan, meninggalkan lawannya karena dia tidak bisa untuk mengalahkannya.

Daripada meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan, dia merubah diri menjadi F-22, lalu terbang pergi dari kota yang menjadi kancah pertarungan para Autobots dan Decepticons.

Dia melihat kembali kebawah. Kedua optik milik Megatron yang tidak bergerak diatas jalanan rusak tidak menyala. Dia hanya terbaring disana, tidak bergerak, tidak menyala kembali, atau apapun. Apakah dia benar-benar mati?

Suara raungan Starscream membahana diatas langit yang hampir bersentuhan dengan luar angkasa, dibarengi dengan suara mesin jetnya yang menderu hingga mencapai batasnya.

CPU utamanya panas, begitupula dengan semua sistem tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau Megatron telah mati, dan dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan hal itu.

Kecuali…

Starscream terbang mengarungi sebuah planet tandus, sedikit merendahkan diri saat melihat sebuah pangkalan tua di hadapannya. Mungkin The Fallen bisa membantunya untuk menghidupkan Megatron lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Selama dua tahun lamanya Starscream mendekam didalam pangkalan milik The Fallen. Melihat para _sparkling_(1) tidak bisa berkembang karena kekurangan _energon_(2) yang mereka butuhkan. Satu persatu dari mereka mati, hal ini membuat sang _Air Commander_ jadi miris, karena sebagian dari mereka adalah calon penerbang. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Misi akan segera dimulai. Pecahan dari _Allspark_ telah ditemukan. Misi; membangunkan kembali Megatron yang ada di dasar laut atlantik. Tujuan; untuk mencari mesin pemusnah matahari dan bumi."

Suara The Fallen tertangkap radar milik Starscream. Satu-satunya Prime yang masih hidup sampai sekarang ini tengah memberikan perintah bagi para Decepticons lain untuk pergi menuju bumi.

Sementara Starscream tetap berada ditempatnya, menunggu dibalik juntaian kabel-kabel basah karena _energon_ cair, dan dikelilingi oleh tabung berisi cairan biru dengan sparkling yang sudah mati duluan didalamnya.

Dia tahu Megatron akan datang kembali. Maka dia memilih untuk menunggunya, dan melaksanakan perintah bersama dengannya.

tak perlu menunggu lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara langkah kaki berat mendarat diluar gerbang masuk. Bunyi silatan cakar tajam mengikuti, begitu juga dengan suara geraman seperti monster haus darah.

Mata optik Starscream memfokuskan diri. Megatron ada dihadapannya, tengah mencari sesuatu…

"Starscream, aku pulang."

Ah, ternyata dia mencari _seeker_(3) kecil miliknya.

Starscream sedikit menyeringai. Masternya telah kembali dari kematian… lagi. Dan dia tetap merasa senang, meskipun setelah itu Megatron langsung meraup lehernya dan menghancurkan prossesor vokal miliknya.

Master kesayangannya kembali mengambil kepemimpinan. Dan Starscream seperti biasanya, akan tunduk dihadapannya. Bersama, mereka menguasai langit dan daratan.

Bersama.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park)

(1) Sparkling: calon dari mech/robotdroid.

(2) Energon: semacam energi dalam kubus yang menjadi sumber utama para Mech.

(3) Seeker: nama lain dari robotdroid penerbang.

**MATTGASM:**…gua mati-matian ngetik nggak sampai nyerempet ke slash, tapi ternyata emang susah. Apalagi di Movie-nya (_yang kedua_), Hint buat Megatron/Starscream itu BANYAK BANGET. Srsly. Dan… aw, _Screamer_. Dirimu OOC sekaliii. Seharusnya Starscream adalah seorang pengkhianat, yang akan melakukan apapun demi mengeser posisi Megatron sebagai pemimpin Decepticons… ah, tapi di versi Movie-nya nggak ditunjukin. Disana Starscream malah jadi kayak pecundang. -_-; udah gitu rangka _body_-nya jelek pula… ah, kecewa saya, Michael Bay. Karakter paporit saya kamu otak-atik. DX ehem. Thanks for reading, live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Misery_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Maroon5_.


End file.
